Rewrite ${(9^{-3})(9^{-7})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{-3})(9^{-7}) = 9^{-3-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-3})(9^{-7})} = 9^{-10}} $